The Analog Hour Clock was designed hundreds of years ago by and for professors and scholars of astronomy. Thus they were able to record the "rising and setting" of the sun, and its directional variations throughout the year. A few hundred years later the clock was introduced into the homes and into the school curriculum. But its face had been slightly modified, if any. The fact that the clock still needed a bit of college math extrapolation to arrive mentally at the correct time did not deter educators from fostering the "complicated" timepiece on children. The problem is that the Hour Clock shows the correct time only thrice: on the hour, on the half-past, and 10 minutes to the next hour. This makes the Hour Clock's display of telling time 90.5% inaccurate. So a child must rely on and trust his teacher (or parent) to show him, or tell him the correct time which the Hour Clock is not showing. The frustrated child can only learn by rote, memorize each position of the minute and hour hands as dictated by his teacher (or parent). Thus, not being able to tell the correct time independently on the Hour Clock, is an undetected problem that children develop into frustration early in life, and has never been seriously addressed by teachers, parents, or clock companies.
The digital of today is a series of changing numbers. Each number change is "frozen" in place for the length of time it is current. The hour number is visible for one hour, never moving until it abruptly changes to the next hour number. The minute number is visible for one minute, never moving until it too changes to the next minute number. It shows the viewer a set of numbers for that segment of time . . . nothing more . . . no evidence of the past, no anticipation for the future. Most adults can use the digital effectively because their body clocks adapt to the time it is, and they use the digital to confirm what time they think it is. That is, the viewer learns by repeated experiences and mentally gauges the time that has lapsed or is needed to reach the next minute or next hour. The viewer intuitively develops "time-spacing" rather than by the help of the digital.
For children, not showing the measurement of time from or to the hour or minute is a deficiency of the digital. As an example: it is easier to gauge the time left to the next hour when a child sees "20 minutes to 10" on an analog clock than to see 9:40 on a digital. To a child 9:40 on the digital gives no visual indication if that time is close of very far from the next hour, 10:00. A child will think the time is close to 10 because the number nine (9) is close to the number ten (10).
Neither the Analog Hour Clock nor the digital of today is a satisfactory timepiece. The Analog Hour Clock is an adult clock by design and will continue to baffle children, and some adults, by its "college" design. The digital does show precise hour and minute numbers, but fails as a true timepiece because it lacks vital hour and minute-space information. Thus the need for a New Clock.